


Catch with an Angel

by Fallenstar126



Series: Supernatural Oneshots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Catch, Fluff, Gen, slight destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenstar126/pseuds/Fallenstar126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day off with Cas and Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch with an Angel

The day had started with Castiel appearing in the motel with the usual flutter of wings; Sam and Dean still jumped at his appearance, though they were used to it.

“Any news, Cas?” Dean asked; referring to the demon they were hunting. 

“Already dead.” Castiel replied in his gravelly, monotone voice. Dean looked impressed for a moment, before leaning back in his chair, sipping a beer. 

“Day off then.” He declared, as Cas looked confused. 

“We should spend the day training; this is hardly a day off.” Castiel replied calmly, as Dean sighed, shaking his head. 

“You need to learn how to have fun, dude. Come on! How about you and I go to the park and play catch?” Cas tiled his head, a scowl appearing on his face in confusion. 

“Catch? Catch what?” He asked, and Dean sighed.

“Throwing a ball back and forth? Don’t tell me you didn’t play ‘catch the comet’ or whatever when you were a little angel baby?” 

“No, I did not have time.” He stated, leaving Dean gaping.

“Alright, it’s official. I’m taking you to the park, and we’re playing catch. Honestly, you’ve never played catch?” Castiel nodded, and was grabbed by the wrist by Dean, much to Sam’s amusement, and pulled out of the motel room to the Impala. Dean motioned for Sam to stay when he started to follow, then pushed Cas into the car, and started driving towards a random field they had passed on the way into town. As Dean got out of the car, Cas was already standing beside, waiting.

“Jesus man...” Dean mumbled as he pulled a tennis ball out of the car. Castiel tilted his head a bit, but didn’t say anything of Dean’s choice of words. They walked out farther in the field until they were in the middle. As Dean started to walk away from the angel to put distance between them, Castiel followed. Dean shook his head, directing Cas back to where he had started. Castiel tilted his head again, before doing as Dean asked. When Dean was a fair distance away, he leaned back, before throwing the ball in Castiels direction. The ball landed in front of the angel, rolling to a stop at his feet.

“I do not understand Dean, why are you throwing this object at me?” Cas said as his voice almost caught in the wind. 

“You’re supposed to catch it, and then throw it back to me! That’s how you play ‘catch’!” Dean shouted back. Castiels brow furrowed for a second, before he picked it up, staring at the round object in confusion. After a few words of encouragement from Dean, he gripped the ball more tightly, before throwing it towards Dean; who swore later while telling Sam that he heard a sonic boom as the ball whizzed over top if his head, catching the tips of his hair. Castiel wore a look of slight amusement. 

“That was mildly enjoyable.” He stated, flying back to where Dean was standing, causing him to jump at the sudden closeness. Dean shook his head, running a hand through his hair, warm from the force of the ball. 

“No more catch for the angel…” Dean murmured, before walking towards the Impala, shaking his head. Cas squinted in confusion. 

“Did I not do as asked, Dean?” 

“You did, but… a little bit rough.” Dean replied, leaning against the car to calm his racing heart. Castiel frowned, tucking his hands into his coat. 

“I apologize Dean; I did not realize that was not your intention.” Dean’s gaze softened slightly, before he pulled himself back to his regular state, and climbed into the car, not responding. Cas took his silence as forgiveness, and appeared in the car next to him, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> I am putting myself through college rn, so if you have a spare few dollars, maybe toss me a couple bucks for a coffee! http://ko-fi.com/humanwreakage


End file.
